Devoted Satellites
by The Devil in Red Knickers
Summary: After being left behind one too many times, two 'heroes' with the same inadequacies share a moment. Lemonaid. by B.E.


Devoted Satellites*  
  
Disclaimer: What would the owner of the final fantasy empire be doing in a dive like this? C'mon, I obviously don't own these characters. If I did. . .I'd be slurping up strawberry martinis in Barbados while a strapping fellow named Carlos massaged my poor, rich, aching body.. . .and no- he is not here.right now. Fuck it- I don't own it!  
  
Warning: This is rated R for very good reasons. Anyone whose mental maturity is below 18 years of age should just get the hell outta here right now. This is nothing more than a smutty one-shot- it does not have delusions of grandeur. It is what it is and I'm not going to lie. A random, raunchy fic by B.E.  
  
*"you told me last night  
  
you were a sun now with your very own  
  
devoted satellite  
  
happy for you  
  
and I am sure that I hate you  
  
two sons too many too many able fires"- Tori Amos, Doughnut Song.  
  
Devoted Satellites  
  
(Dedicated to Bella:that skanky, yankee, poetic bitch-goddess and Scribbles, that pornographic brit muse.)  
  
The landscape looked so different illuminated by the wholesome white moon.  
  
The Lunar Cry had been good for something, at least. Not that they could've stopped it in the least.  
  
He hadn't really noticed the moon since- they hadn't had time. What hero could afford to waste his time moon-gazing?  
  
Not that he was really a hero. More of a. . .heroic byproduct. A satellite born from, and orbiting, a shining star.  
  
It really didn't matter though- he was much more content gazing at the chaste moon than crawling in the deeps looking for guardian forces. This was much more his element.  
  
The grass on the green knoll was cushy and buoyant and warm from his own radiating body heat. He leaned against an aged willow tree- one hand behind his head and the other resting comfortably to the side. His coat hung over a branch and his hat sat with his well worn boots at his feet. While the white moon cast it's pale cascade over the Balamb landscape, Irvine Kinneas drank in it's tender affection.  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
"Mmm?" The sharpshooter closed his eyes and let the evening breeze ripple through his auburn mane. He didn't turn to the intruder- he knew who it was. And, though the stillness had been uplifting, he was who he was- and Irvine Kinneas could never deny himself a woman's company. He opened himself up- extending his arm. Sure enough, a small, warm body pressed itself up against his chest and snuggled into his embrace. He wrapped his arm around that small, trim waist.  
  
"I was wonderin' if you'd show up. . ."  
  
"I was lonely." The delicate, lyric voice barely rose above a whisper.  
  
". . . So was I." He replied, unconsciously running his hands through her silky hair. Her own hands gently caressed the smooth skin of his bare shoulder.  
  
". . .You always are, aren't you?" It wasn't a tease- they would never tease each other about that. She really did understand him.  
  
He didn't respond. They sat in silence.  
  
Then. . .  
  
"We always get left behind, don't we?" He muttered with a little bitterness and a little more melancholy.  
  
". . I. . ." She faltered. " yeah. We do. . ."  
  
"Where are they off to now?" He asked, though he almost didn't care.  
  
". . .Back to the deep-sea research center. Squall heard about some G.F. project that had been going on in the facility. He wanted to check it out. . ." Her voice rose and fell with forced enthusiasm and genuine despondency.  
  
"I guess we wouldn't be much help, eh?" Irvine murmured into her hair. She didn't answer, so he continued. "I guess it's better out here- lookin' at the moon, gazin' at those stars. . ."  
  
"Better than feeling useful?"  
  
"Well. . .we get left b'hind so much that we really aren't all that useful anymore. We just don't have the field experience that Zell or. . ."  
  
"I know." She cut in. "I know. It feels like. . .he doesn't need us anymore. Not that he ever did. . ." She whispered and pressed herself against the Galbadian sharpshooter.  
  
"We don't matter, hun." He agreed. "I mean- I never really wanted to be a hero- too much pressure. It's his story- and I'm fine with that. . ."  
  
"I'm not." Fingering the chain around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder-crook. "I. . .don't like to be alone. And. . ." She sighed. "I don't think he loves me."  
  
Irvine opened his eyes to stare at the moon. " He's done a lot for you, hun. . ."  
  
"Yes. . but he's so dutiful. He would've done it for anyone." She whispered. "What do you think? Truthfully."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. . ."  
  
"Do you think he loves me? Do you think he wants me?" Her voice rose in pitch slightly, and it became breathy and forced. The sharpshooter had to pause to think of it.  
  
"I think. . .if he loves anyone, it's you, Rin." He answered truthfully. He didn't dare say anything else.  
  
"But he doesn't love, does he?" The newly empowered sorceress whispered. "And I know he doesn't love me. No matter how badly I want it. . .he's too scarred. And too burdened." She withdrew her hand from his necklace and fiddled with her own charm. "And if he loved me, he wouldn't leave me so much. He wouldn't take Zell and Selphie with him everywhere- he would want to be near me, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Rinoa- I can't answer that. . .I'm his friend. . ."  
  
"Irvine- you're practically his best friend." She interrupted. "You seem to be the only one he respects AND likes. He Likes Selphie and Zell and respects Quistis. But he listens to you. So, I want to hear it from you. . ."  
  
". . .I don't know." Irvine whispered. "I don't know how his mind works- what propels him and fuels him other than duty. But Rin- If he respects and likes me so much, why does he leave me behind? Always leaves me behind. . ." She was upset and he didn't mean to turn the tables on her. But she just shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess. . .he doesn't care for us as much as we thought. Maybe. . .we smother him." She offered with a dark heart. "Maybe he hates us. Maybe he just doesn't care. But. . .I can't wait for him forever. I. . .need something to remind me that I'm alive. I need. . I don't know. . . not necessarily something to cure my numbness, but something that. . .isn't numb. Or numbing. . .Squall is numb. And still. . .I gravitate to him." She smiled. "Irvine. . .is it just me, or am I starting to sound like Quistis?"  
  
"You are too." He chuckled. "I was just thinking that. Not in the bitter, jaded way, mind you- but in the self-deprecating way. And, no matter how gorgeous her smile, that girl is really hurting."  
  
"Squall does that to you, I think." Rinoa answered.  
  
"Selphie too."  
  
"Hmmm? What?"  
  
"I. . .don't really wanna talk 'bout it, Rin." Irvine answered.  
  
"Is that why you've been moping?" He knew that she didn't mean to pry, but the sharpshooter really didn't want to discuss it.  
  
"It's why I've been pensive."  
  
"Irvine. . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"Now, miss Heartilly. . ." Irvine began, finally meeting her eyes. He took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger and smoothed back her shining, midnight tresses with his other hand. "You know me better than that, so, like, don't get all emotional and pitying just for lil ole me, alright? So Seffie's hung up on the orphanage/growing up like siblings thing- big deal. So Squally's frigid and he can't even love a woman who's entirely devoted to making him happy- his own fault and ignorance. It's not the end of your world because you aren't the one with the debilitating issues. You are an intelligent, beautiful woman and well. . .I'm a damned sexy, useful guy! We can't just sit around and mourn our pathetic lives, y'know? Can't keep a sober Galbadian down- like the saying goes. So what if they're off saving the world while we just sit here in Balamb like a couple of Garden ornaments- at least. . .at least. . ."Irvine suddenly lost his train of thought and his inspired tangent fizzled and dissipated. "Aw damn. . .I forget what I was going to say." He took his hand from Rinoa's chin and scratched his head. Rinoa giggled.  
  
"You dog- I know exactly what you were going to say." He glanced at her quizzically. "You were reverting back into your 'women-slinging days'. 'at least. . .at least. . .' we have each other. Am I right, you sly thing.. .?" He mustered up a gape and she smacked his chest teasingly.  
  
"If I did say anything like that, it was with the most platonic intentions. I would never think of you in any other way." He assured her, then leaned back against the tree to stare at the moon. She did the same. . .for a moment. Then turned back to him.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" She murmured, caressing his face.  
  
"ummmm.huh?"  
  
"Irvine!" She rolled her eyes and rose to her feet, leaving him flailing helplessly.  
  
"What? I tranced out for a second. . ." He followed her lead, quickly. The ebony-haired sorceress gave him a irritated look. "What?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Rin, sweetheart, I don't know what you're talkin 'bout.. ."  
  
"Wouldn't you think of me that way, Irvine? Damn- you thought about Selphie that way, and I KNOW you fantasize about Quistis all the time. So what's so wrong with me? Why am I not attractive enough to merit the ever- elusive Kinneas affection?"  
  
"Rinoa. . .you're just bein' hypersensitive, honey. . ." He groaned, slapping himself in the forehead.  
  
"Am I?" She choked out. " Am I?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Irvine- what is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone want to be with me? I. . .have so much love to give." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I know I'm needy, but. . .I'm not desperate." There was a proud edge to her tone that shocked Irvine. "But I am asking you why you wouldn't think of me that way. I've thought of you that way. Yes- I wanted Squall. I still do. I want to save him, to bring him into a more healthy life. But, you know what? It's a little difficult for me to fantasize about him, when I've only seen him smile once. He's never laughed and never looked at me with. . .I don't know- hunger, longing? I replay our time on Ragnorok a thousand times in my mind, searching for a moment I can latch onto. None. But. . you're the stuff girlish fantasies are made of- all smiles and laughs and charm. Irvine. . .just tell you that you've thought of me this way so I can have retrieve even a shred of my tattered ego. Please. . ." Even though she begged, her voice and eyes did held a vast amount of dignity and pride.  
  
He didn't even have to think about it.  
  
"Hyne, Rin- 'course I did. I do. All the time. What man wouldn't? Shit- I think of you every which way, in every location and scenario imaginable. Sitting at the breakfast table with you this morning. . .my mind wanders and wonders. 'what would it be like ta reach 'cross the table, pull Rin outta her seat and sit atop my lap? What would I do? Well, I'd kiss that sweet, hot little mouth until she began to pant, then I'd pull those teasing threads off her gorgeous body and give her the time of her life.' Rinoa, hun, I do it all the time. I'm a hot-blooded, seventeen-year old, Galbadian man. Yes- I want you- often and wholly. But Squally- well, I never knew what was up with. . ."  
  
Rinoa put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Okay, enough with the Squall talk." She pulled him back to their original seat, looking much happier and much more relaxed, which, in turn, relaxed him.  
  
She let go of his face.  
  
"Are you mad?" He asked.  
  
"Mad? No. Actually, I'm intrigued." She murmured. "W. . .where else have you thought about. . .us. . .Don't worry. . ."She saw the shock on his face. "I won't get mad. I'm curious. It makes me feel better about myself. So tell me- make it graphic. . . If you tell me one more. . .I'll tell you one. . ."  
  
That sold it.  
  
"Umm. . .okay." He snapped his finger as he had a revelation. " In the tank."  
  
"The. . tank?"  
  
"Yeah! Remember- after I rescued you from the Desert Prison. . ."  
  
" 'rescued', huh?"  
  
"Ahem. . ." He grinned and shrugged. "But there- after you forced me into turning around. . .I was going to save them, by the way, after I dropped you off to the General. . ."  
  
"Continue. . ."  
  
"So, when we were traveling back and you demanded to take the controls, I just couldn't get over how strong and passionate you were. I figured you were a woman on top kinda girl, so I pictured you setting the tank on cruise control and turning around to face me. Then you stripped- really slow-like- and then ripped the pants right offa me. You came and sat on my cock. . ." he glanced down nervously to gauge her reaction at this last comment. She had her eyes closed and a blissful look transformed her features. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips moist. With a grin, Irvine continued. " Didn't matter if it was a fantasy, I remember how wet you were when you impaled yourself on me. I pictured puttin' my hands on your ass and pumping you up and down. Hyne, you were amazing- so hot and wet and screaming, those beautiful breast bouncing up and down as you rode and crushed my cock. When you came, your whole body arched back- it was beautiful. I. . .almost came in my pants right there." He stopped and chuckled. "At that moment, you had turned around to ask me for a map. Do you remember?"  
  
"I remember." She purred. "You looked so content. . .and gorgeous. Your cheeks were flushed and you had this big grin plastered all over your face. I wasn't sure what was going on, but you. . .had me wondering." She finished. He chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Believe me- it was a pretty painful trip for me. I kept the map open over my lap the entire time. . ."  
  
Rinoa giggled and tugged playfully at his auburn ponytail.  
  
"You really are shameless. . ."  
  
"Hey- you wanted to know. . ."  
  
"You're right. I did." She nodded emphatically. He grinned.  
  
"And now, I want to know."  
  
"Know what?" He raised his eyebrows in a Quistis-inspired look. "Oh! You want to know about my fantasies. . ."  
  
"That was supposed to be my reward wasn't it? It was my motivation. . ."  
  
"Of course." She grinned and tapped him on the nose. "My best one was in. . F.H."  
  
"F.H?" He answered. "When?"  
  
"Right after Squall dumped me at the concert." She sighed. "I was so depressed and I glanced over to the basin wall and noticed that dirty magazine you'd left for Squall." She chuckled. "At first, I shook my head and called you a pervert. But then. . .I got curious and started to glance through it. It. . .made me kind of hot." Her tone turned breathy and Irvine felt his cock twitch. " I kept flipping through it and found my mind starting to wander. And, curiously enough, my fantasies surrounded you. I dreamed that you came to rescue me there. You told me that you didn't want Selphie- that you only wanted to make me happy. And, taking that nasty magazine from my hands, you started to kiss me so passionately- the combination of your hands and tongue made me moan aloud. Then you undressed me slowly with your hands and teeth- kissing every inch of naked flesh. After you pulled my shirt over my head, you held my breasts in your hands and sucked on my nipples. You ran your tongue over my stomach and hips- it made me shiver. Then you reached down further and stroked my entrance with your fingers. Then your mouth came down and sucked on my clit. . oh, Irvine. No one had ever gone down on me before. Not Seifer, not anyone. And. . ." She gasped slightly in remembrance. Irvine dug his hands into the grass- it was all he could do to stop himself from taking her (or himself) right then and there. "The way your mouth moved! Sucking and circling and slapping, It was so. . .indescribable. Then you pushed two fingers into me and rubbed me from the inside and out. I almost came in your mouth, but you. . .you knew. So you put down your coat and laid me on top of it. You stripped for me- you were so gorgeous and erect. Then you spread my legs and just. . .fucked me." She exclaimed it with a moan. "Slow and shallow, then deep. Everything started to build up so you went faster and hard, slamming into me. We both started to scream and then!. . .we came hard and together, our sweaty bodies intertwined and convulsing in ecstasy. I DID come, 'hun'." She whispered huskily in his ear. "So. . .how was that?" She giggled.  
  
Irvine just looked at her.  
  
"Do you want me now?" She whispered. "Can you think of me in a non-platonic type of way?"  
  
"Rin. . ."He stared her straight in the eye. "I. . ."  
  
"I want you, cowboy." She growled. "I want you now."  
  
Grabbing at his violet tanktop, she pressed her searching lips to his. Surprised and pleased, he opened his mouth and invited her enthusiastic tongue in. They chased each other around- the silky skin of their wet tongues tantalizing and teasing their bodies. Irvine leaned in impetuously, devouring her peach lips. She had told him everything he needed to know.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her onto her back on the warm, summer grass. The moon was high now and it's beams illuminated Rinoa's fair skin and blue-black locks. He studied her body with a unashamed hunger, but kissed her gently and intimately. Her own eyes mirrored his need.  
  
He divested her gently, but eagerly, so to tease them both. First her boots, then her blue duster. He peeled off her tight black sleeveless shirt to reveal her round, perky breasts. Then her black shorts and blue panties.  
  
"Is it how you pictured it, Irvy?" She goaded, stretching her lithe body. He watched the play of muscles and curves enhanced by her radiant skin.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Take off your clothes, cowboy?" Rinoa licked her lips and ran her eyes over his form. He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his indigo shirt over his head and unhooked his chaps and threw them beside his boots. She giggled at his enthusiasm and picked his hat from the pile.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked, plopping it on her head. His eyes lit up and he pounced on her, kissing her mouth, then her neck and throat. He traced her jaw with his tongue and dipped it into the cleft at her throat, then continued along her clavicle. Nipping at her shoulders a bit, he stroked her wrists with his thumbs, then dragged them up her arms and back down to her breasts. She gasped as he cupped them in his large hands and bent down to tease her nipples- licking one, than the other, then back to the first. Irvine took the pink nob in his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. Rinoa's nimble hands released his hair from it's ponytail, and it fell around them in a cascade of sunset-inspired hues.  
  
His mouth found the second nipple, which he sucked softly, then ardently, while his hands dropped from her breasts and began to draw ample swirls on her tight belly. She shuddered and bucked against him slightly.  
  
"Oh god, Irvine. . ." She whispered. He let go of her breast and reached up to kiss her mouth chastely. With a grin, he moved down her body and ran his tongue over her stomach- dipping into her navel and tracing her hips bones- echoing his hands. She was moaning softly, which caused an ache in his swollen cock.  
  
He thought of behemoths and bite bugs and Cid in a tube top. . . His member shrank a bit.  
  
His hands went to the insides of her thighs and caressed her with a feather- light touch. Stroking, back and forth, he teased her by gently brushing over her mound and back down her leg.  
  
"Do it, please." She murmured as her body spasmed again.  
  
He ran his fingers back up and gently stroked her nether lips, which were hot and leaking already. Pushing them in a quarter of an inch, he withdrew his wet digits and found her hard little nub of pleasure. Rinoa bucked up violently as he rolled her tiny erection between his slick fingers. And she couldn't help herself from crying out as he began to slap it.  
  
"Oh fuck." She gasped, scraping at the ground, watching him as he held open her private folds and cuffed her clitoris.  
  
"Rin. . you are so fucking hot." He moaned as he masturbated her.  
  
Pulling his fingers from her snatch, he held them to his lips and tasted her.  
  
Then he dove right in.  
  
She screamed his name.  
  
He wrapped his right arm around her waist and placed his left hand underneath her breasts. His tongue darted out and flicked her hard clit. Berserked, the brunette grabbed his head in her hands and forced him deeper into her. Her hips bucked up and down and his hand forced her breasts to bounce as he sucked and nuzzled her bud. She was so hot and horny- her juices were flowing and leaking down her well-crafted thighs. Irvine almost couldn't contain it anymore. Pulling his hand from Rinoa's breasts, he dove them into her dripping passage and fucked her slowly as he stimulated her clit.  
  
"Irv. . .ah. .. yes. . .fuck. . .ah. . ."  
  
Garbled, incoherent phrases spewed from Rinoa's mouth. She was panting and crying. He unhooked her hands from his head and directed them to his pants, which she unzipped and tore off in a flash, boxers and all. She opened her eyes only to witness his erection.  
  
"Hyne. .."  
  
Grasping her legs, he pulled them up so her thighs were plane with his well-muscled chest and her calves were over his shoulders. He took her svelte hips in his hands and achingly slowly, pushed his swollen, hung cock into her moist passage. She moaned and whipped her head back from side to side. Pushing in an inch, he withdrew. Then, he re-entered her and thrust in further. And further- her burning, wet cavern swallowed his cock and began to choke it.  
  
"Oh Rin." He gasped as he lunged into her, burying himself to the hilt. Then he began to slow fuck her. Rinoa gasped and panted as every deep stroke sent a ripple of intense pleasure through her nervous system. She met his strokes with an undulation of her hips and watched as his golden hips moved in a sensual, circular motion.  
  
Irvine felt the pressure build in his balls as they slapped Rinoa's buttocks with every well-placed thrust. He sped up, and began to ram her. Her screams provoked him and the sight of her open mouth and jiggling breasts made him want her even more. He rode her deeper and faster.  
  
Every stroke hit her and she felt the pressure rising in her stomach and her ass. She screamed for him and he met those screams. It mounted and mounted, slammed into her and pushed her over the edge. Her body locked and her mouth opened in a silent scream as wave after wave of intense, overwhelming pleasure rocked her body. It paralyzed her for what felt like forever, then, suddenly, she began to spasm- her body was no longer her own. Irvine's thrusts sent her reeling over and over again, until finally, she watched him shudder and come deep inside her. She squeezed her vaginal muscles and drained him of his semen. With one last shudder, Irvine gasped and let go of her legs. They collapsed together.  
  
They lingered for a moment, enjoying the after sex experienced. When he knew he was getting heavy, Irvine pulled out and rolled over onto his back. Rinoa followed him and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you. . ." She murmured and kissed his lips gently. He grinned wolfishly.  
  
"You're thanking me?" He chuckled and put his hands behind his head. Rinoa placed his cowboy hat on his head.  
  
"Of course I am. . ." She giggled. "You aren't notorious sniper-slut for nothin' you know! You've just stepped up your performance another notch. . ."  
  
"Mmm. . .my performances are never that good on my own. I need a partner like you. . ." He smiled sincerely and stroked her hair. "You are so beautiful. . ."he whispered, "I. . .do hope we can do this again. . ."  
  
"For sure, cowboy. For sure." Rinoa laughed. "Maybe again later tonight. . ." They both laughed, mostly because it would probably happen. "I think. . .this might be a good thing Irvine. You make me feel so. . .I don't know. . .appreciated? wanted? Needed? It. . .totally counteracts what we were talking about earlier."  
  
Irvine scratched his head. "Well, darlin', you've gone and gotten my head all foggy- I can't remember for the life of me what we were talkin' 'bout before. . ."  
  
She paused.  
  
"We were talking about how we're just satellites orbiting Squall. How he seems to be the center of the universe." Rinoa answered.  
  
Irvine though about it.  
  
"Huh. . well. We may as well be satellites, Rinny- but that don't mean nothin'. It's just like the universe- Squall may be the sun, but this here planet is the only thing with life on it. Isn't it better to be full of life than to be untouchable? So if he was the sun, and you were the earth and I was the moon. . well, believe me, you'd be the only thing in this universe that I'd like ta orbit."  
  
The landscape was so different illuminated by an atmosphere of companionship and reverie. They had time to value it, to revel in the simple beauty. They were heroes, but, at that moment, only to each other.  
  
They slept under the white moon, who had devoted itself entirely as of that night.  
  
A.N.: Um.R and R? yeah, R and R people. That was kinda fun and a nice break from my epics. If anyone has any ideas for short smut, bring'em on. I'll do requests. This is for my homegirl BellaRegazza and the lady who gave me the guts to write it is Scribblemoose. Check these chickas out- they're lovely. Ciao. 


End file.
